


"Pavement" - Original Poetry

by Lumivarjo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivarjo/pseuds/Lumivarjo





	"Pavement" - Original Poetry

Gazing upward

At a cold, concrete sky

Heart feels over 200 beats per minute

And my mind is screaming.

 

It's so cold

So unforgiving and empty

At least this downward spiral is ending

With me dead center.

 

She cried last night

Apologizing for nothing

Blaming herself for everything

For all of my mistakes.

 

But I'm so damn cold

And the noise is relentless

I can't remember much at all

And it hurts to think.

 

Maybe if I close my eyes

I can block it out

But I still hear the siren screech

And the blue lightning's flash.

 

The cold is not so bad

And as I gaze upward

Dark shadows flicker above me

As sound fades to silence.

 

With only my thoughts

My mistakes and failures

In the stillness on the pavement

It's crashing in on me.


End file.
